The Click of Imprinting
by twineweclipdawngirl
Summary: Sometimes, when you meet someone, things click and you're in love. Sometimes, when a werewolf looks into someone's eyes, they imprint and they're in love. And, really, what's the difference? Companion to Times of Change
1. The Click (Preface)

**So, I've always **_**loved**_** Kim and Jared's story and I find that few Fanfiction authors do it justice, so I'm giving it a shot. Also, this is a part of my Imprinting Stories package, so characters from Times of Change will come up in here sometimes. I only own the people you've never heard of**.

Sometimes, when you meet someone things click, like you can literally hear your heart snapping on to that other person's. You know in that instant that they are _it_. There's nothing else you need but them. I imagine Cinderella and Prince Charming clicked, Romeo and Juliet, too.

And sometimes, that other person doesn't feel the click and you end up hopelessly doting on a boy that doesn't even give you the time of day. Some may think of you as pathetic or obsessed, but you know better; know that you're not. I'm not obsessed, just hopeful.

My name is Kimberly Daniels, Kim for short, and I clicked with Jared Cameron, and he didn't feel it. I've been in love with that stupid boy since I was eight years old, but it's okay, I don't mind. I already found the one; therefore waiting for him isn't a waste of time at all.

I believe, from the top of my average looking head to the tips of my bony naturally too cold toes, that one day, Jared will see how perfect we are for each other. And I'm prepared to wait as long as it takes, because that's what you do when you're in love with someone who doesn't even know your name.


	2. He Talks to Me

**I own nothing, but the characters that aren't in the books. Thank you and check out my other story Times of Change, which is a companion to this story.**

Most people hate Mondays. I love them, they're actually my favorite day of the week.

Walking into lunch, I looked around and found an empty table, sitting. I pulled out my copy of _Catcher in the Rye_, cracking it open to where I last left off and slid on my reading glasses. The book wasn't my favorite classic but it was in the top ten, so I'd read it about 5 times. Reading is my favorite thing to do in the world, has been since I was little.

I was just about to get to the last chapter when someone sat next to me, sighing. "Kimberly, I am _begging_ you to drop the book for about ten seconds so we can talk about what just happened to me."

I smiled and dog-eared the page, looking at my friend, Lyssa. "What happened?" I asked her, resting my chin in the palm of my hand.

Lyssa is a horrible gossip and feels the need to share every outrageous rumor she hears with me. I don't understand her methods though, because I'm not the kind of person to spread around what she tells me.

"I was in the bathroom when all of the sudden Dana Fuller comes running in with her best friend, Ellie Stewart, and starts going on and on about about this guy she's dating, but they don't say his name. Then Ellie said it and slipped up and guess what, guess who it is." Lyssa dares me.

I gave her a half shrug, looking down at my book, wishing I could read. Lyssa sighs and rolls her eyes.

"Dana Fuller is dating Jared Cameron, has been for almost six months." Lyssa announced, proudly.

My head automatically snaps up, his name sending a flutter though my stomach. My eyes skimmed the cafeteria and I spotted him.

Jared Cameron. My Clicker. He was sitting at a table across the room with his friends. I sighed, taking in his features, which I'd already memorized. His brown eyes and short brown hair, so perfect. He'd hit a growth spurt over the summer and was almost 6 feet tall. He was laughing with his best friend, Kyle.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry, Kim! I total forgot, or I wouldn't have told you." Lyssa said, though she didn't sound sincere.

I shrugged again, blushing at my book, "It's okay, Lyssa. If he's happy, good for him." I glanced his way, smiling. "He deserves it."

Lyssa rolled her eyes. "You are sickeningly nice, Kimberly. You're, like, in love with that dummy and you're still cool with him dating other girls."

I sighed, Lyssa didn't understand. Did I like Jared dating a girl that wasn't me? No, it bugged me, but what would getting jealous help? He'd still like Dana Fuller and still not realize how much I care for him. I knew, one day, if fate was on my side, Jared would notice. I guess that day just wasn't today.

To further prove that today wasn't the day, I looked over to see Jared peck Dana on the lips and smile at her. She rolled her eyes and pushed him away. I looked away, tears building up behind my eyes.

"Why don't you just get over him? He's Jared Cameron, sweetie," I looked at Lyssa as she spoke. "Why he ever notice you? I mean your nice and all, but it'd been embarrassing for him to be seen with you."

I cringed, blinking. Picking up my book, I looked at the clock. "The bells about to ring. We should go." I muttered, turning without waiting for Lyssa. As if on cue, a shrill noise ran though the air.

I don't blame my friend. She's straightforward too, calls it as she sees it. But Jared and I clicked and to me that means something, even if no one else gets it.

I wasn't paying attention and ran into someone in the hall. The girl dropped her stuff, two textbooks, on the ground. She had brown hair and pretty blue eyes, maybe a year or two younger than me. "Sorry."

She grinned, crouching and picking the books up, "That's okay, it happens."

She ran past me, slowing to keep pace with a boy I recognized as Harry Clearwater's son, Seth. They laughed at some joke and continued down the hall.

I continued to my locker, putting my book away and grabbing my history textbook. History, my only class with Jared, was by far my favorite. I loved the past, the simpler times, not just the fact that for a whole 45 minutes Jared Cameron is within two feet of me.

I was still sorting things out at my locker when Jared and two of his friends came down the hall, laughing and shoving each other. I peeked out from behind my locker door, watching them, smiling. Jared had a great laugh.

I rolled my eyes at myself and closed my locker, turning away from Jared and towards history.

I sat in my seat and played with my pen, clicking it at different rates of speeds. Just before class started, Jared slid into the seat next to me. I leaned forward in my seat, resting my head on my palm, opening my notebook and doodling.

__I was halfway though drawing a heart around _**Jared+Kim=Forever**_ when the teacher started the lesson. "All right, guys, notebooks and pens out. You'll need these notes for your exams."

Jared swore next to me and I placed my arms over my doodles, peeking over at him. He lifted his notebook and textbook and shook his head. Then he turned his head. To me. And spoke. "Hey, can I borrow a pen?"

My eyes widened and I nodded, shaking a little as I handed him the one in my hand. He grinned at me, "Thanks."

My heart beat fast and I struggled to keep my breathing even as he turned back to the front, listening to the teacher. I swallowed and looked back down at me notebook, blushing scarlet.

It was the first time he'd spoken to me since we were eight and I felt that click. God, why did I hold onto that clicking pipe dream so tightly? I snuck a peek at Jared, who was writing notes with the same pen that had written _**Kim Cameron**_ multiply times. I hold on because I'm right. It'll happen.

I turned my focus back to the front of the class and realized that I no longer had anything to take note with and I couldn't care less. Jared Cameron had talked to me.


	3. I Think About Me and Of Course Him

**Can anyone guess whom Kim ran into in the last chapter? You would be able to if you read Times of Change! Say if you know in the comments. I own nothing but the characters I created.**

I drove myself home in my Honda Civic, pulling into the driveway and turning the car off. My thoughts continued to drift to Jared Cameron and I walked to my front door, giddily.

I knew my mom, Amanda, wouldn't be home. She worked in Forks, so it took almost a half an hour to get home. I usually saw her around five thirty and it was only two forty-five. My brother was a medical student in Seattle so it was safe to assume he wouldn't be home either.

Being home alone hasn't ever really bothered me. I welcomed the quiet after all day all La Push High, with complaining teenagers and whiney cheerleaders. Maybe that's rude to think, but the truth behind my statement was obvious to anyone who'd every stepped into the building.

_Sickeningly nice_, Lyssa's voice echoed in my head, mocking me. My eyebrows knit together while I set my backpack on the couch. I wasn't sickening, besides what's so wrong with being nice? People always say it like it's unfortunate or something. I like being known as just that, though. Kim, that nice girl in junior year.

It wasn't the worst title. And not to call names, but I'd heard Lyssa called many things, much worse then 'nice'. Okay, that was rude to think. I turned the stereo on, smiling at the sound of Fun. They were a very pleasant band, with good lyrics and a genuinely great sound, probably my favorite.

I took _Catcher and the Rye _out and finished that before starting dinner. My mom and I trade off on who cooks dinner and who does dishes and tonight's my night to cook. I decided to go with simple and easy pasta, mom's favorite. I set the water on the burner and cleaned up around the house while I waited.

I stopped at a picture on our mantle. Mom, her stomach swelling out, hugging the arm of a man I've never met. In the man's other arm is my older brother, Nick, at age five. It was taken a week before the man, my father, was killed. Mom was six months pregnant with me. I sighed, running a finger over my father's face. Mom says we're both shy and sweet as honey.

Nick was actually six when I was born. He moved up the Seattle just after graduating, but calls once a week and visits on all of his breaks or when he decides it's been a bit too long since he last saw us.

I went to check on the water and put the pasta in, letting the boiling water consume it.

When the pasta was set for a while, I went to my bookshelf, running my fingers over the spines, cherishing the feel of the paper under my fingers. I rolled my eyes.

Maybe Lyssa's right. I mean, I'm not exactly Jared's type. My looks are overshadowed by Dana Fuller's to a ridiculous point. Dana is also a social butterfly, she flirts with all the boys and laughs with or at all the girls. She's not the most popular girl in school but she does well for herself. People know Dana Fuller.

They don't know Kim Daniels.

I suppose I could be more outspoken, dress more fashionable, and trade in books and excellent test scores for friends and popularity. In a dream world, I'd probably even do it, but in reality, I'm not so upset with my existence. I like observing, not being watched. My clothes are comfortable and to me, that all that really matters. Book and test scores will give me an actual future, maybe even one as a professional writer. High school is just that, four years of my life that will eventually come to an end.

The only part of this story that I don't like is Jared Cameron's role in it. Even since I was 8 years old, I've honestly believed that one day I will end up with Jared. I'm 17 now. That dream just isn't realistic and now I'm old enough to see that. I wish I could get over Jared, honestly I do, my heart just refuses to do so. It's not my fault.

I sighed, and finished the pasta just as my mother walked through the door.

"Kim Cam!" She yelled.

Silently, I walked into the living room, eyebrows raised. My mom was still in her stuffy work clothes, her hair tied back. She was grinning at me, wide and happy. "Hey sweetie! What's for dinner?"

I smiled and hugged her, letting her squeeze me uncomfortably tight. "Hi mom, pasta."

Mom pulled away, looking at my face long and hard before her eyebrows knit together, "What's wrong?"

I blushed, pulling away, "What are you talking about?"

"Most wouldn't be able to see it, but because I went though eighteen hours of labor, I know when your upset, Kim Cam. Now, what's wrong?" Mom explained, tucking some stray hair behind her ear.

"The usual." I said, shrugging. Mom nodded, her face sympatric. The thing about my mom and me is we've always been on the same wavelength. There are no secrets because she can read me in a second, like just now. So she knew the usual meant something with either Jared Cameron or Lyssa. "Lyssa said some things, but you know here, she just doesn't think."

What Lyssa had said had made a pretty big effect, I suppose. She made me doubt Jared, something I rarely did. As my mom pulled me into the kitchen, I shook my head.

It may suck sometimes, but Jared and I clicked. I may not always like him or who he's with but it doesn't matter. I promised myself I would wait as long as it took, besides, Jared at least knew I existed, which was more than I'd had before. And it was a Monday, see I just love Mondays!

I could feel the smile that was spreading across my face.


End file.
